tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Rebeliantka
REMONT frame|center 300px|center|link=http://edi-tvd-s.tumblr.com/ Topki |-|Bohaterów= 1. Elijah Mikaelson frame|center 1. Stefan Salvatore frame|center 3. Marcel Gerard frame|center 4. John Gilbert frame|center |-|Bohaterek= 1. Hayley Marshall frame|center big>1. Bonnie Bennett 3. Jo Laughlin |-|Relacji= 1. Haylijah thumb|center|500 px 2. Bamon thumb|center|500 px 3. Stelena (I-III) thumb|center|500 px |-|Odcinków= UWAGA Pamiętniki Wampirów Sezon 1: Lostgirls.png|Lost Girls 107VampireDiaries0312.png|Haunted 202098--37764340-m750x740-ued14e.png|Unpleasantville 640px-202098--37784871-m750x740-u58c73.png|Let the Right One In 640px-202098--37770556-m750x740-u9431b.png|Founder's Day Sezon 2: A-Brave-New-World-1.png|Brave New World PlanBe.png|Plan B Daddy.png|Daddy Issues Theedin.png|The Dinner Party Normal_knowthy2.png|Know Thy Enemy TheLastDanc.png|The Last Dance Sunrises011.png|The Sun Also Rises Sezon 3: TEOTA3x03.png|The End of The Affair Thereckoning.png|The Reckoning Feg.png|Ordinary People BOTD_(8).png|Bringing Out The Dead 65430.jpg|Do Not Go Gentle Sezon 4: TVD_409B_0288b_FULL.png|O Come, All Ye Faithful Tvd415b_0375b-jpg-c6bca8c8-t3.jpg|Stand By Me 2t2j04nv.png|She's Come Undone Sezon 5: Delena.png|Original Sin Residentevil2.png|Resident Evil Home.png|Home Sezon 6: ---- The Originals Sezon 1: Elihyf.png|The River in Reverse 640px-1x11exclusive2.png|Après Moi, Le Déluge 1x15.png|Le Grand Guignol 1xe.png|Farewell to Storyville 76g.png|A Closer Walk With Thee Sezon 2: The Originals Gia-elijah-2x03.png|Every Mother's Son rs_560x415-141019193412-1024.TheOG-1-jmd-101914.jpg|Red Door 202098-a7114-82890005-m750x740-u0278f.png|The Map of Moments |-|Scen= a) smutnych: 1. Pogrzeb Jenny i Johna 2x21 2. Smutek Elijah, gdy Hayley umierała 1x20 2. Pożegnanie Rebekah z braćmi 1x16 2. Pożegnanie Alarica na cmentarzu 3x20 2. Rozmowa Stefana i Eleny po balu 3x20 center|frame 2. Pożegnanie Caroline i jej taty 3x13 2. Rozstanie Stefana i Eleny 2x06 2. Rozpacz Elijah po śmierci Hayley 1x22 9. Rozmowa Damona z Alarikiem, memoriał z lampionami 4x02 10. Pogrzeb Bonnie 5x04 11. Wydarzenia tuż po śmierci Vicki 1x06 12. Śmierć Olivera 2x06 b) wesołych (ale i wzruszających): 1. Wszystkie sceny haylijah 2. Spotkanie Jo z rodzeństwem 6x08 3. Spotkanie Stefana i Damona 6x05 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. c) walk: 1. Elijah vs. wilkołaki 2x04 2. Elijah vs. wilkołaki 1x21 3. Elijah vs. bracia Salvatore 2x08 center|frame 4. Klaus vs. armia Marcela 1x08 [[Plik:klausgiffy.gif|'"Come at me bro..."'|frame|center]] 5. Caroline vs. Damon 3x04 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. d) z najlepszymi wypowiedziami: e) śmiesznych: |-|Cytatów= Opinie, teksty, nieuporządkowane zdania |-|Elena Gilbert= frame|center ---- trying to be cute.gif|KIEDYŚ pretending to be cute.gif|OBECNIE KIEDYŚ: Elena była irytującym uosobieniem wszystkich ludzkich zalet i porażała innych swoją perfekcją oraz szlachetnością. Kochała swych przyjaciół i wyrażała to, pomagając im i wspierając ich. Ponad wszystko ceniła sobie swoją rodzinę. Była moralna, miła, ciepła i kochająca. Idealna bohaterka, o którą rzeczywiście mogą walczyć dwaj zakochani bracia (mogący potencjalnie zainteresować się każdą inną dziewczyną). OBECNIE: Elena jest nikim wartym wzmianki. Mimo że nigdy nie aprobowałam jej związku z Damonem, nie obwiniam go o to, co stało się z Eleną. Zawsze był szczery w stosunku do wszystkich i nie ukrywał tego, jakim człowiekiem jest. Gdyby Elena nie wybrała go, wówczas rzeczywiście byłoby to jego wina, jednak to ona podjęła kluczową decyzję, która doprowadziła ją do stania się n i k i m wartym wzmianki. Naciśnij rozwiń, jeśli: a) nie lubisz Eleny, b) lubisz Elenę, ale nie chcesz jej lubić, c) Elena to twoja ulubiona postać, ale jesteś masochistą, d) jesteś głodny prawdy na temat Eleny, e) oj tam, naciśnij Czemu Elena to zniszczona postać? * poszła z Damonem do łóżka dzień po rozstaniu ze Stefanem, * zabiła Kola i cały jego rodowód, by ocalić Damona od... perswazji i zdobyć lekarstwo, którego ostatecznie nie wzięła; dawna Elena przynajmniej pomyślałaby przed zabiciem tak wielu ludzi; * odmówiła przeproszenia Caroline za to, co wyczyniała z wyłączonym człowieczeństwem; * przez trzy miesiące nie zorientowała się, że Stefan i Bonnie zaginęli; nie wierzę, by dawna Elena uwierzyła, że Bonnie nie może odebrać głupiego telefonu; * po odzyskaniu Stefana i Bonnie, nie zrobiła nic, by im pomóc, mimo że Stefan cierpiał z powodu zespołu stresu pourazowego, natomiast Bonnie przechodziła męki jako kotwica; * uwodziła Stefana, gdy nie miał wspomnień i prawie go pocałowała; * zrujnowała plan przywrócenia do życia swej najlepszej przyjaciółki przez swą (nieuzasadnioną) zazdrość o byłego chłopaka; * kiedy Stefan zabił Silasa, co miało przynieść kres dręczącym go wspomnieniom spędzonego w sejfie lata, Elena wykorzystała ów moment na pochwalenie się mu, jak szczęśliwa była wtedy, gdy on ustawicznie tonął; otworzyła tym świeżą jeszcze ranę Stefana - dawna Elena miałaby na tyle wrażliwości, by uniknąć tak paskudnej sytuacji; może zacytuję? right * zabiła Jessego, choć wiedziała, że Caroline na nim zależało, by uratować Damona; postawiony w podobnej sytuacji Stefan znalazł z niej wyjście * narzekała, że nikt nie zauważył, iż jej ciało było w posiadaniu Katherine przez trzy tygodnie, choć sama nie zauważyła, że Stefan i Bonnie zniknęli na trzy miesiące; frame|center center|500px * pogodziła się z faktem, że Damon zabił całą rodzinę Whitmore'ów, choć on sam był tym tak przerażony, że z nią zerwał; * przespała się z Damonem tuż po tym jak dowiedziała się, iż zabił Aarona, a następnie wróciła do niego; * w swych halucynacjach widziała się tańczącą na barze, co skomentowała, mówiąc, iż nie mogła by tego robić, lecz kiedy ona i Stefan szukali transportu i próbowali złapać jakiś samochód, nie miała oporów przed wyeksponowaniem tego, co uważała u siebie za najlepsze; * nie zapłakała nad ciałem Stefana, mimo że przeżyli razem wiele; reakcje Damona, Bonnie i Caroline były o wiele bardziej przekonujące, choć żadne z nich nie było nigdy epicką miłością Stefana; * wsiadła do samochodu Damona, by wysadzić Mystic Grill w powietrze i być z nim po Drugiej Stronie, choć jej udział w tym wszystkim był zupełnie niepotrzebny; zabiła się, nie myśląc o Jeremym; * gdy Bonnie zmusiła ją do powrotu do świata żywych, wyżywała się na niej, choć widziała jej cierpienie; tylko Stefan, który nie był tak zżyty z Bonnie jak jej Elena, miał dość rozumu w głowie, by jej pomóc; * wszystkie wątki Eleny w piątym sezonie były związane z jej obecnym stanem związku z Damonem; można mówić o stelenie wiele, ale gdy Elena była ze Stefanem, była zdolna skupić się na innych jej relacjach (z rodziną, przyjaciółmi); być może właśnie taka powinna być "pochłaniająca miłość", ale nie czyni to z Eleny ciekawej bohaterki; * po przemianie w wampira, cechy człowieka uwydatniają się; miłosierna, miła, kochająca, poświęcająca się dla innych i szlachetna Elena zabiła dwoje ludzi (licząc przypadki z włączonym człowieczeństwem i bez klątwy łowcy), a następnie zaczęła myśleć tylko o sobie i swym związku z Damonem, zapominając o wszystkich niepotrzebnych i niekonsumujących rzeczach Kilka cytatów na temat naszej nowej Eleny: * Stefan: Oczywiście, że byś mu pozwoliła. Masz tę irytującą skłonność do robienia wszystkiego, o co on cię poprosi. * Matt: Dawna Elena nigdy nie zostawiłaby Jeremy'ego z Damonem. * Caroline: Dawna Elena dałaby Jessemu szansę. * Damon: Przestań mnie bronić! * Elena: Bycie wampirem mnie zmieniło. Co by było, gdyby Elena umarła podczas rytuału Klausa: * John wciąż by żył, * Tyler byłby wilkołakiem, a jego matka żyłaby, * Alaric nie stałby się Pierwotnym, a w konsekwencji nie umarłby, * Abby byłaby czarownicą, wychowującą Jamiego, * Silas wciąż byłby uwięziony, * Bonnie byłaby potężną czarownicą, * na Podróżnikach wciąż ciążyłaby klątwa, * Hayley nigdy nie spotkałaby Klausa i nie zaszłaby z nim w ciążę, * Katherine wciąż uciekałaby przed Klausem, * Finn i Kol Mikaelson żyliby (wprawdzie wciąż byliby w trumnach, ale mieliby szansę z nich wyjść), Możemy chyba przyznać, że Elena zniszczyła życie wszystkim mieszkańcom Mystic Falls. |-|Damon Salvatore= frame|center|*wszyscy antyfani Damona* |-|Stefan Salvatore= TBA |-|Książki TVD= center|frame Moje plany na wikię |-|Rozbudowa odcinkowa= Trwająca: *Stefan Salvatore (3x13-5x22) *Hayley Marshall (na bieżąco) *Josette Laughlin (na bieżąco) *Elizabeth Forbes (6x10-6x15) *Bonnie Bennett (na bieżąco) *Las (sezon 6) *Elena - Stefan (sezony 1-6) *Marcellus Gerard (sezon drugi) Chęci: *John Gilbert |-|Inne strony= *Połączenie *Rytuał Klausa z The Sun Also Rises *Polowanie na wampiry z 1864r. Elijah king.gif wesleygod.gif sexistefailexi.gif maroline.gif stefansal.gif elajżadżołk.gif stelena320.gif defan3.gif elijahewat.gif elijahklausfail.gif rebekahcarolineno.gif|'"Czy 4. sezon był fajny?"''' stonnie.gif kleeer.gif large.gif elażjamed.gif freebekah.gif klausey.gif bloodyhayley.gif gilsley.gif hayleys6.gif Enzo_6x07.gif haylijahkiss1.gif stelena4ever.gif forwoodthepiont.gif carolinestefan5.gif